


Stolen Kisses

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bi-Curiosity, Fights, Fluff, Jealousy, Kageyama is slow, M/M, Parties, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses were stolen, punches were thrown and Kageyama was left with a broken face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Kageyama had never been Oikawa’ s favorite person. Scratch that Oikawa didn’t even like Kageyama. Oikawa called him ‘Tobio-chan' and constantly teased him in a childish manner to the point Iwaizumi would have to threaten him. This was all for a reason though. Since middle school days Oikawa has always felt inferior to the so-called genius setter Kageyama. The stress that built up underneath him as he tried to subdue the idea that natural talent always triumphed over hard work. It came to the point where Oikawa nearly punched Kageyama. If not for Iwaizumi stopping him the boy would have left with a black eye. With time Oikawa eventually got over his inferiority complex but this annoyance of Kageyama still remained even in their college days. At practice matches their teams would have with each other Oikawa would occasionally be seen evidently trying to at least put up with Kageyama’s presence. His teasing and sly comments of him have dropped to a minimum. His teammates and close friends were a bit shocked at the sudden change even Kageyama seemed a bit unnerved about it. They all linked the change to Oikawa's strange frequent trips to the Karasuno campus but no one really questioned him about it. It’s not like the change was bad. So when people heard that Oikawa had punched Kageyama during a college party it was pretty much a great shock. Of course, the first to run to the scence was none other than the silently declared great Oikawa Tooru caretaker and childhood friend Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi pushed himself through the crowd until he emerged at a group of Karasuno volleyball club members attending to an injured Kageyama. An ice pack was on his swollen cheek and his lip was slightly bleeding. The one holding the ice pack to Kageyama face noticed his presence. He think he remembers his name is Sugawara. Iwaizumi promptly bowed and apologised, “I’m deeply sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into that idiot.” The other two took notice of his presence he remembers the short one as Nishinoya and the monk as Tanaka.

 

“Ah, don’t worry it's not serious, “ Sugawara turned to Kageyama, “ and Kageayama is somewhat at fault as well.”

 

“How?!” Kageyama shouted over the ice pack and winced a little in pain.

 

“Never mind that,” Sugawara pressed the ice pack harder on his face.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Iwaizumi started, “how did this exactly happen?”

 

“Well,” Kageyama hesitated and took a deep breath, “I was having a drink with Hinata,”

 

“The freak spiker?” Iwaizumi questioned.

 

“Yeah,” Kageyama continued, “ and maybe it was the alcohol but I started remembering my friend saying how he kissed a guy and it was good and I was curious and Hinata was there so I just kissed him.”

 

“You did what!” Tanaka and Nishinoya synced while Sugawara sighed.

 

“Are you sure it wasn’t Shouyou that punched you?” Nishinoya gave him a hard glare.

 

“I’m sure,” Kageyama said sternly, “he pushed me off anyways and before we could say anything I felt someone spin me around and then Oikawa punched me.

 

“What about Hinata? “ Tanaka sounded worried as the small crow was nowhere to be seen.

 

“I think I saw Oikawa drag him away somewhere I was in a real daze,” Kageyama answered.

 

Iwaizumi didn’t feel like the story added up. There was still something missing. Then again he felt something has been off with Oikawa since the beginning of the school year. “He has Shouyou!” Nishinoya grabbed Kageyama by the collar.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Tanaka shouted, “we need to save him!”

 

“Hinata is fine,” Sugawara said firmly stopping the movements of the two, “I already went to check on Hinata,” Sugawara blushed slightly, “and he’s fine and already left.”

 

“He could have at least checked on me before he left,” Kageyama muttered.

 

“I’m surprised he's not mad at you from how you attacked him,” Sugawara said dully. Kageyama didn’t say anything else and sat there in defeat. Iwaizumi felt his phone vibrate and flipped it out. The call I’d read Shittykawa and he immediately answered. “Oi, where are you Shittykawa?!” the Karasuno members snapped their heads towards Iwaizumi.

 

“Sorry ,I left,” Oikawa said over the phone he wasn’t putting up the usual front.

 

“ and Kageyama! “ Iwaizumi spat out in anger.

 

“Don’t talk about that bastard right now,” Oikawa's voice went deep and dangerous, “ I’m still pissed about it,” Iwaizumi swore he heard someone calling Oikawa's first name in the background.

 

“I swear…”

 

“ Something came up and I can’t leave so can you pick me up from Karasuno's volleyball pratice tomorrow? “ his voice softened again.

 

Iwaizumi remained silent for a moment. He had a feeling there was more to the story than just blunt anger, “ Okay,” Iwaizumi eventually replied and they both hung up. The shit he went through for Oikawa.

 

* * *

 

 

“So you surprised kissed Hinata,” Tsukishima said.

 

“ and Oikawa punched you after,” Daichi continued the point.

 

“Kageyama, I can’t help but feel,” Yamagichi looked at him in hopelessness.

 

“That you set yourself up for that one,” they all synced.

 

“How?!” Kageyama yelled. The Karasuno team had walked in for a mild surprise this morning when they saw Kageyama’s bruised face. Through laughing, multiple pictures taken, mostly by Tsukishima he had explained his little drunken fight to them last night but for some reason those three in particular couldn’t find it in their hearts to sympathize with him.

 

“Im surprised he only punched you once,” Tsukishima said.

 

“I don’t think punching you was right but I can see where he’s coming from, “ Daichi commented Iwaizumi walked in and greeted everyone. “Kageyama how’s your face?” Iwaizumi asked with no I’ll intent. Tsukishima held back a laugh.

 

  
“I’m fine, “ Kageyama rushed Tsukishima, “What are you doing here?”

 

“Dummykawa told me to meet him here,” Iwaizumi picked up a volleyball, “speaking of the devil,” the team looked in Iwaizumi’s direction and saw Hinata and a reluctant looking Oikawa walking into the gym. The place went silent as they both walked up to Kageyama. Oikawa glared down at Kageyama and some of the team members wondered if they should step in but Hinata waved them off. Oikawa opened his mouth to say something and immediately clicked his tongue,   “ I still want to punch him, “ Oikawa muttered before anyone else could say anything Hinata was yelling at him, “You promised!”

 

“ But, Shou-chan!” Oikawa whined. Hinata glared at him and they had a full conversation telepathically. Oikawa sighed and looked back at Kageyama who was fully ready for an attack, “I'm…sorry,”Oikawa spat out.

 

“For..” Hinata edged him to continue.

 

“For punching you,” Oikawa breathed out.

 

“And..”

 

“And it won’t happen again,” Hinata grabbed Oikawa hand and smiled up at him brightly.

 

“Was that so hard?”

 

“No,” Oikawa eyes softened as he looked down at Hinata. The dots started to connect in Iwaizumi’s head and things were finally making sense.

 

“Oi! I haven’t accepted your apology! “Kageyama pointed accsuingly at Oikawa, “ I don’t even know why you punched me unless you just go around punching random people."

 

Oikawa snapped, “At least I don’t go around trying to make out with other people boyfriends!” Kageyama froze as the words slowly sunk in. “Wait,” he pointed back and forth between Hinata and Oikawa and noticed they were still holding hands, “ you .. and him!” Kageyama shouted appalled at the facts. Oikawa pulled Hinata closer to him. “ Sorry, I didn’t formally announce it,” Hinata scratched the back of his head.

 

“But really the only persons that didn’t figure it out was you, Tanaka and Nishinoya, “ Tsukishima shared his head while other nodded in agreement. Tanaka and Nishinoya were in their own corner looking like stone from the shock. Oikawa was glaring hatefully at Kageyama until a volleyball ball hit his head. He cried in pain and looked up to and angry Iwaizumi, “That was for punching Kageyama, “ Iwaizumi then slapped his in the head, “That’s for forcing me to pick you up,” and then kicked him across the court, “ and that’s for not telling me you’re dating someone.”

 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried.

 

Iwaizumi turned away from the annoying sight to Hinata. Hinata quickly reacted and bowed, “Iwaizumi-san its nice to formally meet you. Thank you for taking care of Tooru.”

 

“ No,” Iwaizumi bowed, “ I should be thanking you. I know he can be a handful.” They smiled at each other. Oikawa walked over in pain, “Bye, Shou-chan see you later.”

 

“ Your place right,” Hinata asked.

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa confirmed and quickly pecked Hinata’s lips. Hinata waved as Oikawa and Iwaizumi left and Kageyama watched the sight before him.

 

“ Really," he heard Tsukishima mock, “if you don’t want to get hurt then you shouldn’t go around stealing kisses from people’s boyfriends”

 

Kageyama groaned in embarrassment and lunged at Tsukishima as he will never let him live down this day.


End file.
